1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a valve equipped respiratory mask for restoration of respiration in cases of respiratory failure or cardiac arrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Representative of the prior art known is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,216 to K. H. Schwarz wherein a flap valve serves in the alternative to close exhalation and inhalation ports with respect to a gas supply but appears to have no provision for inhalation for ambient air under atmospheric pressure and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,413 to J. A. Mota and No. 3,106,204 to B. Paramelle respectively disclose the use of pairs of bellows and each have a plurality of valves for inhalation, exhalation and for pressure relief purposes.
The structure herein comprising a face mask coupled with a pressurized air and oxygen supply provides a simply constructed positive acting control valve which provides pure oxygen mixed with an ambient air for a pressurized oxygen enriched air supply and which seals off communication with the atmosphere with the passage of said oxygen enriched air under pressure into the air passages of the subject.